


Conquering the water

by Celestlian



Series: The Little Mermaid [2]
Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Disney Movies, F/F, Femslash, HS AU, Modern Day, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: NOTE: Anyone who has nearly drowned or had experiences of drowning should NOT read this fic.Ariel tries out swimming after a long while with Vanessa, the captain of the swimming team, in order to conquer her fear of water ever since her near death experience.





	

NOTE: This is NOT Ursula x Ariel, it's Vanessa x Ariel, meaning that Ursula and Vanessa are completely separate from one another. I headcanon that Vanessa is actually a human who Ursula had tricked before, and used her form in the movie. 

- 

 

"Please, Ariel...get into the water." 

Vanessa had heard how Ariel wanted to get over her fear of water, and so offered to help her. However, it was proving more difficult than she expected. The captain of the swim team had tried several things, such as helping Ariel to forget the experience, or encouraging her to open up her fears, but none of them had worked, and now she resorted to pleading, but Ariel just wouldn't comply. 

 

The usually confident red haired girl stared at the blue abyss, trying to get herself together. She closed her eyes as she remembered what had happened. 

 

  _Some tentacles kept her still as others slithered up her body. She gasped as one tentacle reached out and touched her waist. She flailed desperately, but nothing could help. No one was going to save her._  

 

Ariel shivered as she tried to compromise the truth of the experience, tried to change it. She opened her eyes, then closed them again. 

 

_This_ _time, Vanessa was doing the touching. Her hand was on Ariel's waist, and she wore a black swimming costume with a skirt attached. She was soft with her touches, gently caressing her skin. "It's alright Ariel..."_

 

"...It's okay." 

Ariel was pulled back into reality. She opened her eyes and saw Vanessa holding out her hand. She wore the same swimming costume Ariel had just imagined. The girl looked down at her purple bikini top and green swimming shorts. Ariel looked up at Vanessa and bit her lip, watching the dark haired beauty before taking her hand. Her feet touched the water. She shivered and slowly sank in, feeling the cold water around her. Ariel realised that she missed swimming so much. This was her essence, where Ariel could think clearest. She looked over at Vanessa, who was still holding her hand. "Ariel," she said softly, her hand caressing her waist. It was like that horrifying experience in the sea, except this time, it wasn't. Ariel leaned in to the touch. She closed her eyes as Vanessa's hands moved towards her hips. She clutched them and Ariel's breath hitched as she stared into her dark purple eyes. The gorgeous brunette placed her lips on hers, and Ariel melted into the kiss. Vanessa pulled away after some time, a little nervous. "Sorry," she said. 

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Ariel said, dismissively waving the apology away with a hand. "Besides, I like you too." 

"You do?" Vanessa asked, quirking an eyebrow. The redhead nodded and gulped as Vanessa smirked. 

"Well then, if you'll let me do the honours..." 

She leaned down and kissed Ariel again. The moonlight shone onto the two girls' heads, and in that moment, Ariel had never felt so complete. 

 


End file.
